Konspirasi Kompleks Tetangga
by Lillylaac
Summary: Perjalanan seorang Sakura Haruno dalam hidupnya kian memberatkan, yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai tikungan atau turunan tajam menuju tempat tujuan. Komplek tetangga "Uchiha ditakdirkan menjadi orang menawan, Ra. Garis hidupnya adalah untuk dipuja dan didamba banyak gadis. Memikirkannya hanya akan menambah deretan panjang dosa-dosamu, Ra. Segeralah taubat wahai anak adam dan hawa/ RnR
1. Lovers

**Summary** : Perjalanan seorang Sakura Haruno dalam hidupnya kian memberatkan, yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai tikungan atau turunan tajam menuju tempat tujuan. Kompleks tetangga

"Uchiha ditakdirkan menjadi orang menawan, Ra. Garis hidupnya adalah untuk dipuja dan didamba banyak gadis. Memikirkannya hanya akan menambah deretan panjang dosa-dosamu, Ra. Segeralah taubat wahai anak adam dan hawa!"

Haruskah Sakura melepasnya?

Disclaimer : Naruto merupakan milik Masashi Kishimoto. Penulis hanya meminjam karakter didalamnya sesuai kebutuhan cerita. Dan penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk materi atau apa pun

 **Genre** : Humor (maybe), Romance, and Drama.

 **Cast** : [Sakura H. Sasuke U.] Ino Y. and Other cast

 **Warning** : AU, School ship, Humor gagal, Romance abal, typo bertebaran dan lain sebagainya.

 **(Do not copy or repost without permission.)**

.

.

.

 **Bad Cherry99 Proudly Present**

 **A SasuSaku Fanfiction**

 **Konspirasi Kompleks Tetangga**

.

.

 _Bagian 1_

Tak akan ada lagi yang lebih indah, dibandingkan dengan pagi yang kedua sejoli ini lalui. Senyum dan kebahagian. Sederhana saja, layaknya para gadis lainnya semuanya lebih indah saat jatuh cinta.

Tak ada aktivitas berarti di ruang kelas 10-A, hanya berupa kegiatan membosankan atau mungkin menyenangkan bagi para penggila aljabar. Guru bertugas mengajar, menceramahi dan mendikte.

Sebagai siswa tugasnya duduk manis saja, lalu jawab saja 'mengerti' jika pelajaran telah usai. Merdeka 'kan senang menantimu datang. Mudah bukan?

Tak terkecuali bagi gadis merah muda ini, Sakura.

Di wajah ayunya terpetak dengan jelas lengkung kurva yang ia biaskan, rona di pipinya merambat hingga mencapai telinganya, bayangkan saja Sakura dalam 10 menit terakhir ini, hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ringan, dan tak luput aktivitasnya yang kini hanya membolak-balik halaman ensiklopidia yang sebenarnya tak sedang Ia butuhkan. Tak ayal, hal ini menarik atensi sahabat pirangnya.

"Biangnya pasti _Senpai_ komplek sebelah. Benerkan Ra" gadis ini- Yamanaka Ino sebenarnya tak perlu mendapatkan jawaban pasti dari gadis bersurai senada bunga kebanggan Jepang itu. Ia sendiri sudah tahu apa hasil dari pertanyaan yang Ia ajukan.

Tak ada respon berarti dari Sakura. Ia malah semakin terlarut dalam khayalan panjangnya. Ino mulai senewen dengan kegilaan sahabatnya ini. Apa otaknya mulai geser, gara-gara intensitas keliling komplek sebelah yang dilakukan Sakura terlalu sering? Atau otaknya dicuci uang? Eh.

Bagaimana tidak pusing dengan kelakuan sahabatmu jika seperti ini.

Lihat saja matanya berbinar ceria, tak lupa senyum manis- atau terkesan mengerikan dari sudut pandang Ino- tak pernah terkikis sedikit pun.

"Udah gila kamu, Ra!" Ino bersungut-sungut sebal. Untung saja, pelajaran Ibiki is super killer- _Sensei_ telah usai setengah jam lalu.

Setidaknya, Sakura masih ingat waktu untuk berfantasi.

"Kalau gila jangan terlalu kelewatan, Ra." Sarkasnya "Gédég liatnya. Sampai-sampai aku jijik liat Kamu ileran kayak gitu."

Bukannya sadar lalu segera bertaubat pada Tuhan atas fantasinya, Sakura malah semakin terlihat Er.. seperti psikopat. Alhasil, Ino semakin super senewen dibuatnya. Andai saja Ia tega dan mampu menganiaya si merah jambu ini, mungkin buku ensiklopedia milik Sakura sudah Ino layangkan dan sukses menghantam kepala Sakura. Geger otak-geger otak aja sekalian.

"Tobat, Ra! Minta ampun sama Tuhan.

Jangan kebanyakan mimpi di siang bolong deh." Ino sudah tidak tahan dengan tingkah epic bin aneh dari Sakura.

 _"Senpai_ -mu itu memang tampan, Ra. Cocok kalau jadi koleksi _husbando._ Mana lagi nikmat Tuhanmu yang Kamu dustakan? Tapi.."

Berkat keajaiban nama agung _Senpai_ kesayangannya yang disebut-sebut, tak ayal fantasinya harus terhenti. Telinga Sakura sangat sensitif dengan segala hal yang berkaitan dengan pujaannya itu. Termasuk hatinya.

Matanya mendelik tajam penuh curiga

Sakura dalam mode siap bertarung, sisi sentimentalnya menjadi lebih peka akibat perkataan si pirang. Jangan-jangan..

"Awas aja kalau Kau menaruh hati pada _Senpai_ ku, Ino." Sakura melotot tajam sembari mengacungkan kepalan tinjunya nyalang "Akan kubakar hidup-hidup Kamu, akan Kuhanguskan dan Kuhapuskan dari dunia ini." Ancamnya.

Si objek ancaman hanya mendengus geli. Berterima kasihlah Ia pada keagungan si _Senpai_ tampan.

"Dasar otak kriminal Kamu, Ra. Main bakar-bakar segala." Ino mendecih kesal "Siapa suruh mesem-mesem sendiri. Aku yakin pasti fantasimu itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan hanyalah tentang Uchiha yang super kece badai itu 'kan!" Sekali lagi ini tak perlu jawaban tuk dijelaskan.

"Pikiranmu itu pasti aneh-aneh 'kan, Ra." Tuding Ino seenak udelnya "Uchiha memang tampan. Tapi, apa salah dia. Sehingga dijadikan bahan fantasi liarmu di ranjang." Sakura _speechless._ _'Apa-apaan Ino seenaknya mengambil kesimpulan sepihak. Dari mana juga Ino tahu pikirannya yang selalu iya-iya ini.'_

"Uchiha ditakdirkan menjadi orang menawan, Ra. Garis hidupnya adalah untuk dipuja dan didamba banyak gadis. Memikirkannya hanya akan menambah deretan panjang dosa-dosamu, Ra. Segeralah taubat wahai anak adam dan hawa!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar backsound sinema hidayah **'Terangkalah.. terangkanlah jiwa yang berkabut, langkah penuh dosa.'** Diiringi petir yang menyambar. Seakan ada malaikat yang turut mengamini perkataan Ino. Sakura jadi teringat akan sinetron sore yang selalu ditonton neneknya.

"Lagian siapa suruh Mama Mikoto dan Papa Fugaku, kalau punya anak kelewat ganteng segala. Mana mungkin nggak aku lirik coba, dia itu bersinar, No. Terlalu bersinar untuk mata indahku ini." Rasanya Ino benar-benar harus merealisasikan keinginannya, untuk melemparkan Sakura ke jurang atau palung terdalam. Masih sempat-sempatnya narsis

"Mungkin aja makannya berlian, membuat semua mata tertuju padanya. Syilau" Terkanya asal.

Ino memutar matanya jengah, karena kekalahannya begitu telak. Ia capek beradu argumen dengan ratu debat sekolah. "Terserah. Emang dasar batu kamu, Ra. Semoga saja, Kamu cepet menemukan jalan pulang dan nggak tersesat lagi. Semoga hidayah nggak mogok di jalan, gara-gara kelakuan kamu yang abnormal ini." Memang salahnya sendiri memulai perdebatan unfaedah seperti ini. Sungguh Ino menyesal sekarang.

Entah sejak kapan seorang Yamanaka Ino, si biang gossip keturunan ratu inggris jadi super duper religius seperti ini. Sakura dalam hati meyakini, Ino pasti sedang kesambet Jin baik hati penghuni masjid komplek rumahnya. Jadi, si biang bentol ini sering ikut kumpul pengajian bareng ibu-ibu komplek yang rumpi. Nasib Ino emang gak jauh-jauh amat dari orang rumpi. Atau Ia bisa juga menjadi penggagas berdirinya rumpi _squad._ Siapa tahu bisa setenar lambe murah.

"Iya Iya Aku bakalan taubat, No."

Ino mengelus dada lega, seakan-akan ada beban yang telah terangkat dari dirinya. Mengemban tugas agama memang berat. Tapi, Ino memantapkan hatinya untuk berjihad, dengan menyadarkan sahabat **-sedikit miring-** nya ini. Ia harus mengadakan syukuran atas insyafnya Sakura. Itu harus.

"Tapi, nanti aja deh. Biar Sasuke _Senpai_ yang membawa Aku ke jalan yang benar." Lanjut Sakura

Beginilah perwajahan orang yang ingin Ino gampar dalam waktu dekat ini. Kelewat polos alias tampang dungu. Tuhan apa salahnya, hingga menemukan spesies seperti Haruno.

Sia-sia saja Ino berceramah sampai mulutnya berbusa sekali pun. Sakura si bebal tetap tahan banting.

"Asam lambung naik nih, Ra. Makin senewen deketan orang kekurangan syaraf kayak kamu, Sakura."

Sementara Sakura, kini sibuk menekuni kegiatan baru yang menjadi favoritnya. Menorehkan tinta untuk melukiskan nama pangeran impiannya. Uchiha Sasuke.

Semoga saja, kesabaran Ino kian menebal dalam menghadapi makhluk ajaib ini. Dia telah bersyukur setidaknya beban morilnya telah terangkat untuk menyadarkan si merah muda. Angan tinggalah angan, bebannya bertambah besar. Semoga Tuhan meridhoinya. Aamiin.

 **Bersambung**

 **Cerita kedua yang benar-benar berani saya publish, setelah sekian lama asik dengan kondisi writer block yang mendarah daging. I'm back**

 **Silahkan memberikan kritik dan saran yang membangun. jika berkenan**

 **Saya ucapkan Terima kasih atas dukungan dari para pembaca yang budiman**

 **( sok bijak :v )**


	2. Operasi Tangkap Basah

**_Bagian 2_**

Kini tak ada lagi, hari yang indah. Ritual hariannya pun tak dapat Ia laksanakan di pagi ini. Sakura harus berterima kasih pada Nyonya Haruno tercinta, berkat kekuatan ultrasonik yang dimilikinya, hancur sudah mimpi indahnya bersama sang ksatria. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Tuhan! Sekalian saja hujan badai, tak adakah yang lebih drama dari hidupku?" begitu banyak serentetan peristiwa, yang Sakura anggap sebagai cobaan hidup.

Semua masalah bersumber dari film menyedihkan rekomendasi si ratu dollar. Tadi malam, Sakura terpaksa ikut termehek-mehek akibat dari ending yang sangat mengenaskan. Alhasil, sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga pula.

Sudah kesiangan, kena sembur juga.

Beginilah nasibnya, jika harus menjadi putri dari mantan gigolo. Banyak-banyakin bersyukur, dan ngelus dada. Tragis. Oh ayolah kisahku menyedihkan, bukan?

Dan dengan sangat terpaksa, Sakura harus melewatkan rutinitas setiap paginya. Memuja Pangeran kompleks sebelah.

Setiap harinya, Sakura harus menempuh dua kali lipat perjalanan menuju sekolah dengan sepedanya. Menelusuri jalanan komplek sebelah dengan semangat membara untuk menjemput jodoh.

Tak ada lagi waktu untuk itu, sekarang Ia harus mengayuh sepedanya dengan kecepatan kilat. Akhir-akhir ini, Ketua kedisiplinan siswa tengah menggalakkan wacananya, membasmi siswa brutal di sekolahnya. Bisa mati kutu Sakura.

Ketuanya kayak malaikat pencabut nyawa. Abstrak.

Sayang seribu sayang, Seorang Haruno Sakura kini tengah terjaring **Operasi Tangkap Basah** (OTB) , padahal inilah hal yang Ia hindari. Dewi fortuna tengah merajuk padanya, deretan kesialan harus Ia jalani dengan lapang dada dan ikhlas. Bersama para komplotan yang ikut terjaring bersamanya, Sakura harus merelakan tangannya yang bersih nan lembut, bersentuhan dengan kasarnya sikat pembersih toilet.

Pelajaran telah di mulai sejam lalu, dan dengan tidak tahu malunya, seseorang baru datang dengan wajah lusuhnya. Kemeja sekolahnya yang basah karena keringat, terusan yang dikenakannya sudah tidak karuan lagi.

Nasib baik ada padanya, Sakura patut bersyukur. Setidaknya pagi ini, bukan pengajar killer yang harus Ia hadapi.

 *****

"Oh tidak Ino! Tuhan marah padaku sekarang! Dan Ini semua bersumber darimu, bodoh!"

Sakura menunjuknya tepat dihidung Ino. Bukannya tanpa alasan, Ia menyalahkan barbie kampung ini. Hanya dia seorang yang mendo'akan aneh-aneh padanya kemarin

Ino bercengo ria. Memasang tampang pasrah kelewat autis.

"Maksudmu apa sih, Ra? Kesambet? atau mabuk Duda?"

Sepertinya Sakura memang benar-benar harus direhabilitasi sekarang juga. Sebelum tingkat frustasinya semakin akut. _'Nasib Kamu jelek banget, Ra.'_

"Kesambet mbahmu, No! Pokoknya kesialanku hari ini, semuanya gara-gara Kamu, titik." Sakura _keukeuh_ pada keputusan

"Lah situ sehat? Nyalahin mbahku segala." Ino membalas tak terima.

 _'Kenapa juga ini anak, salah makan obat kali, dasarnya udah teler malah makin teler. '_

"Aku kena OTB, No." Sakura meringis pedih atas nasibnya itu.

"HAAH??" Ino jawdrop, jelas ini penghinaan bagi Sakura.

Lihat saja, Ino tertawa terbahak-bahak sekarang. Dan dengan kesintingannya, Ia malah membeberkannya ke setiap penjuru kelas. _'Ck! Sialan'_

"Ngapain aja semaleman suntuk, Ra. Sampai kesiangan segala?" nyinyir Kiba si anak kang ngibul

"Kuli cuci gosok ya, Ra? Duh kasian sampai kecapekan gitu!" imbuh Naruto si anak emas yang berkilau dan bercahaya

Otomatis miris untuk nasibnya, semua temannya ini tak pernah ada yang lurus. Anak kamvret memang.

"Wah minta di cegat ini anak! Pulang jalan mana, Naruto? Hah!" tidak Ibu, tidak anak sama saja. Sama-sama premannya. _Poor_ Naruto.

Naruto kabur mencari perlindungan teraman di dunia ini, nyawanya terancam. Anda bayangkan saja, di ancam preman manis seperti Sakura, bukannya membuat hati berbunga-bunga. Malah membuat rontok jiwa ini, karena aura iblisnya yang terlalu kentara.

Salahkan Ibunya. Karena telah mewariskan aura negatif padanya. Pantas saja, jika Ia dilabeli _'awas menggigit', 'angker', 'mudah meledak'_ dan sejenisnya.

"Pantas saja, Uchiha tidak melirikmu, Sakura. Tingkahmu saja begajulan, urakan lagi. Nggak ada manis-manisnya." celetuk si ketua kelas, Nara Shikamaru.

"Jleb banget ya, Ra!" sambung Ino mengompori

Hati siapa yang tak luka. Temanmu sendiri malah menjatuhkanmu. Seorang Nara yang tak banyak bertingkah saja, telah mengomentari hidupnya yang absurd ini.

Sakura terluka di hatinya. Dan Ia harus menelan pahitnya kenyataan, bahwa perkataan Shikamaru memang benar adanya.

"Drama mulu sih, hidupmu Ra." bukannya memberikan solusi, Sai malah memperkeruh suasana hatinya yang kian memburuk.

"Apa Aku sebegitu gaharnya di mata kalian?" Tanyanya sendu

"Lah bocah ngapa yak?" Lee keheranan dengan tingkah melodrama si nona pembuat masalah itu.

"Keseringan nonton sinema hidayah kali ini anak." sambar TenTen

Sakura gigit jari, meratapi nasibnya kini.

Sudah Lima belas menit, mereka yang dikatakan kawan terus mengolok-oloknya, sejak jam istirahat dimulai. Ini karma. Dulu dia sering mengomentari kehidupan si kepala mangkuk, sekarang kenyataan berbalik padanya. Sakura harus pasrah menjadi bahan gunjingan dalam masalah kehidupan cintanya yang miris dan terlampau sering berjumpa dengan kata gagal.

 **Bersambung**

 **Maafkan Aku yang sedang menikmati masa-masa menistakan seorang Sakura Haruno. :v *smirk menjadi seorang gahar. *damai** **Sekian dan Terima Kasih.**


End file.
